Incorruptible
by FantasticallyTragical
Summary: Out on a strawberry run, Steven comes across an unbubbled, cracked gem.


Incorruptible

Steven landed with a bump and a small 'oof!'. The unbubbled gem clinked on the ground beside him, the crack in its surface widening. It was a reddish gem, streaked through with hints of gray. Steven acted on instinct, licking his palm and pressing it to the gem. The crack faded. He picked it up to bubble it again, but the gem began to glow and rose out of his grip. He quickly stepped back as the gem formed her body, the gem on her chest. She wasn't tall, nor was she short, around Lapis' height, but with a build more akin to Amethyst's. She had white skin, red-brown, almond-shaped eyes, an upturned nose, freckles, full lips, and red-steaked gray hair that fell to her waist. She wore a knee-length black dress, a gray sash decorated with red stars, gray arm bands, and red ballet flats.

She fell to her knees, hand over her gem. "I'm okay! Really! I'm fine! I can still fight!" She summoned a dangerous looking sling out of her gem a whirled around.

"Whoa! Calm down!" Steven called. The gem leaped back in surprise.

"OH MY STARS!" She yelped. "Who are YOU!?"

"Uh… I'm Steven."

The gem's eyes widened. "Steven? Really!?" She put a hand to her head in confusion. "But… you were only a baby!" She turned away, dropping her weapon. "H-how long was I bubbled for? Rose…"

"You knew Rose Quartz?" Steven asked. The gem turned back to him.

"I knew you, too. I'm Oligoclase. You probably don't remember me. I… my gem was cracked when you were only 2 weeks old." She stuck out her hand to shake. "Good to see you again, Steven Quartz Universe."

Steven shook her hand numbly. "I believe you've been bubbled for 14 years."

"14 years? Oh. That's good. Less than I thought it was."

"I think you better come meet the other gems."

Oligoclase's face lit up. "The others! Of course! How are they?"

"Uhm… good."

The gem was talking up a storm. "Pearl still a stick in the mud? How's Amethyst? She still short? Are Ruby and Sapphire still fused? Of course they are."

Steven grinned and took her hand, tucking the basket of strawberries under one arm, and leading her towards the nearest warp pad. She trotted after him willingly, still chattering. "You look a lot like your Mom. But you've got Greg's hair color. How is Greg, by the way? I always liked him. Does he still make his music? Does Pearl still hate him?"

Steven giggled softly. "You talk a lot."

"Yes, I do." She laughed.

It was then that they warped into the Temple. The Crystal gems were all there in the living room, including Peridot and Lapis. The original three gawked wordlessly at Steven's companion. Pearl had tears in her eyes, Garnet had removed her visor.

Oligoclase shifted her feet and waved sheepishly. "Hi?"

Amethyst was the first to break the silence. "OLI!" She yelled, throwing herself on the red and gray gem. Oligoclase laughed loudly and tumbled backward.

"AMETHYST!"

"Where were you?" The purple gem cried. "We thought you were shattered! We couldn't find your gem! How?!"

Oligoclase opened her mouth to answer, only to be picked up off the ground in a hug from Garnet and Pearl. Oligoclase laughed again, hugging both gems at once. Somehow.

"What happened?!" Pearl asked.

Oligoclase wriggled out of the hug, grinning. "When the corrupted gem sent me flying, my gem cracked, and I got poofed. I didn't reform until several days later, and by then, I was unable to use the warp pad, so I hid myself really deep in the strawberries and retreated back in to my gem. Since Rose was gone, I thought there was no point in returning to the temple with a cracked gem and risk an even deeper one. Steven found me, and healed me, and here I am!"

"Amazing." Pearl whispered, giving Steven a hug.

"Uh, Steven, if you would be so kind as to introduce us…" Peridot spoke up. Oligoclase turned and gasped.

"How did you guys get a Peridot!? Aw, she's tiny!" She grinned and floofed Peridot's hair. The green gem looked a little offended.

"I am Peridot. I'm a Crystal Gem."

Oligoclase shook Peridot's hand. "Nice to meet you! We're gonna be friends. I've decided!"

"I'm Lapis Lazuli." Lapis said, completely monotone.

Oli grinned at her, as well. "Nice to meet you! Can I call you Lapis?"

"Sure."

The red and gray gem smiled. "It's good to be home."


End file.
